


Marvelous Darlings

by Imagine_Forever_Love, QueenGladiolus



Series: Marvelous Darlings [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: College, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-03-10 01:37:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagine_Forever_Love/pseuds/Imagine_Forever_Love, https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenGladiolus/pseuds/QueenGladiolus
Summary: This world is after Endgame but Loki is part of the Avenger, Tony Stark and Natasha are from an alternate reality, Pietro was brought back to life, Vision was rebuilt, Steve is still young, and Tony Stark is bi. Some of the prologue takes place within the fifth minute time skip in Moving in :) This story is really near and dear to my heart. My friend and I are working on new chapters whenever we can so enjoy.  😀





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang is heading to college.

Loki looked out his window in the Avengers compound as he sketched a portrait of a beautiful woman he didn’t know anything about but he felt a connection to as he heard a knock on this door.   
“Loki, it’s Thor. I’ve come to talk to you,” Thor says as he waits patiently on the other side of the door.  
Loki sighed and got up from his window seat as he closes his sketchbook and answers the door only to be dragged out of his room to the living room where everyone was gathered. “What the Hell is this about Thor?” he says as he stares angrily at his brother.   
“Well, you said you wanted to go to art school so I thought that you Wanda, Bucky, and Pietro can all go together since I already signed you up brother. Congratulations on getting accepted” was all Thor said as he hands Loki his class schedule and acceptance letter.  
“What the? I mean how? What?” was all Loki could say as he looked at Wanda then Bucky and lastly at Pietro who were all smiling.  
“Welcome to the college Gang,” said Pietro as Loki left for his room secretly smiling as he felt a pull to the college he is now attending.   
“Here I come Kutztown University,” was all he said before he started to pack his many sketchbooks.  
Meanwhile back in the living room

“Well I think that went well,” said Bruce as he looks over to Stark who just burst out laughing.  
“That was the most entertaining thing I’ve seen in this universe,” Stark said being from another universe as The Avengers had received a Tony Stark and Natasha from an alternate universe.  
“Well at least we know where he will be now,” said Natasha as she looked over at Bruce smiling a bit as he eats a couple of tacos.  
“Well I’m going to go pack,” said Pietro as he left. “Done,” Pietro said as he came back with 6 bags packed. “Anyone need help packing?” he questioned looking at the group.  
“Don’t worry she’s already packed,” Vision says as he is carrying several suitcases and boxes along with her guitar case.  
“Vis you didn’t have too,” Wanda says as she then hugs her boyfriend as Nat and Bucky go to their rooms to pack.  
In Bucky’s room, he packs slowly as he thinks about college and the people there. Would they like him? Would they think he’s a monster? Or will they crowd around him like they do with celebrities?

An Hour later Natasha, Wanda, Bucky, Loki, and Pietro were in a car on their way to Kutztown as a moving van was behind them as the apartment they were staying in was unfurnished. On the car ride, Loki read a book from Asgard as Pietro and Bucky were asleep as Wanda was listening to music on her phone. As they enter Kutztown they saw students on Main street.   
Once they got to there dorm/apartment on campus a group of girls gathered around recognizing them as some of the Avengers.   
“Oh dear, not this anything but this,” Loki said as he took his seatbelt off an stepped out of the car as all the girl backed up a little afraid of him as he smirked. “Boo,” was all Loki said as everyone ran away leaving him chuckling.   
“Remind me to take you with me when I need to go shopping,” Wanda said as she got out of the car before everyone else.  
“Let’s head upstairs before they come back, shall we?” Loki said as he starts heading inside with his things.


	2. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang moves in and meets some interesting people.

“Here we are,” Natasha said, driving by the main campus building, Old Main, of Kutztown University. They could see students walking all around; going to class, going to hang out, going back to their dormitory.  
“Yay,” Bucky said with less enthusiasm. 

About 15 minutes later 

Wanda, Pietro, Bucky, and Loki was bringing their things up to their room on the fourth floor when they see a girl with dirty blonde hair run from an apartment. Shortly after the girl left, a brunette girl chased after her with clear anger.  
“ERICA I SWEAR TO GOD!” The brunette girl yelled, catching up but was almost hit in the face which was covered in whip cream when the dirty blonde haired girl slammed her door closed.  
The brunette huffed in anger before storming back into her apartment with a slam of her own.  
“Well…, that was interesting,” Pietro joked with a smirk on his face, “I like her.”  
Just as Pietro said that the girl running away from her friend poked her head out with a giggle. She then walked out and made her way to her friend’s apartment door.  
“I love you April!” She called to the door, a moment later a muffled answer was heard, she laughed knowing what she said.  
“April...So that’s her name,” Pietro took note, getting an elbow to his ribs by his sister.  
“Oh. Hello there,” The dirty blonde girl waved to the group.  
This confused the group, why wasn’t screaming or running up to them demanding a picture with them? She was acting too…. Calm.  
“Why aren’t you, you know, jumping and screaming at us?” Wanda asked the girl, trying to see into her mind but for some reason, she can’t.  
“Simple: you guys deserve your space. Sure, you guys are famous and help protect our world but you are people too. Not some prize to worship.” The girl said, shocking them all.  
“Now let me get this right. Wanda and….Pietro? You two are the Maximoff twins. Then you got Natasha Romanoff, Right? James Buchanan Barnes but you prefer to be called Bucky and lastly, Loki the God of Mischief.” The girl began naming them all.  
“Very good. So, what exactly happened between you and your friend in there?” Natasha asked.  
“I pied her in the face!” The girl said as both Loki and Pietro chuckle a bit, “Oh right, I haven’t introduced myself, I’m Erica Lunar.” Erica was a girl standing at 5’8, her dirty blonde was in soft waves stopping at her ribcage. She was wearing a sheer poet shirt with a black corset, dark blue shorts with her signature knee-high black boots. Her make up was simple black eyeliner with green and black eyeshadow to make her blue eyes pop.  
“Nice to meet you, Erica,” Wanda said with a smile as she shook hands with Erica.  
“Excuse me for just a moment.” She said before walking over to her friend’s door.  
Hey, April! Come out here!” Erica called through the door as she knocked on it until it opened, suddenly it opened to see the brunette girl, April, with an angry face.  
“What do you want?” April gritted out.  
“ Oh, I don’t know I just thought that because some members of the Avengers are here. And they look like they are moving in that you of all people would wanna meet them. ” Erica asked with a smile as she swayed happily.  
“Hmph, let me put on pants,” April closed the door once more to put on pants.  
“Typical April,” Erica giggles behind her hand before turning to the Avengers “She’ll be out in a minute”, and just a moment later April was standing there her height was at 5’3, her extremely dark hair was a mix of curls that stops at her stomach. She was wearing a black tank top with no bra, dark gray gym shorts and gray socks. Her dark brown eyes, with thick black eyeliner, were striking a glare at Erica.  
“Where are they?” April leaned back against the door with her legs crossed, a tired expression on her face.  
“TADA!,” Erica says as she jesters to her right as she then starts walking back over to the group as April’s heart beats faster as she sees that Bucky is there.  
“You guys are moving in?” She asked them.  
“Yes, we are attending college here,” Pietro said with a smirk pointed towards April.  
“So you’re our neighbors, cool. I’m April Flores. Where’s your room?”  
“Room 411,” Natasha said.  
“Then we’ll help you.” April looked at Erica before walking to Pietro and tries to take his box.  
“I got this, April. Thank you though,” Pietro smiled, April raised an eyebrow.  
“Alright. I’ll be in my room if you need me,” April turned with a glare, and walked back into her apartment.  
“I didn’t mean to hurt her feelings. I just didn’t want her to carry heavy things.” Pietro explained, making Erica facepalm. “You’d be surprised with April. Anyway, I would like to help you guys.” Erica said but the door suddenly opened and Erica was pulled inside the apartment. “What the Fuck?!” was all she could say before the door closed.  
"Oh my fucking god!! Bucky! Oh dear lord!" April was squealing.  
"Oh, now you fangirl," Erica smirked.  
"Shut up! Bucky is the best." April said, calming down, "Go help them already." She opened the door and tried pushing Erica out of her apartment. “Oh no, you don’t,” Erica says as she grabs April by the wrist and tries to drag her friend out of the apartment.  
“For God's’ Sake Erica!!! LET ME PUT ON A BRA FIRST!” April says as she escapes from Erica’s grip.  
All of a sudden they hear a guy’s voice scream out, “SHUT THE FUCK UP! I’M RAGE GAMING HERE!!”  
“Who was that?” Bucky asked, confused.  
“April’s roommate….Hmph, fine, I’ll let you go,” Erica released her grip and April was allowed back into her room.  
As April fixes herself, the Avenger’s things were placed into their room. By the time she came outside, now with a bra and sweatshirt on, she encountered Bucky. He was holding two boxes under each arm, which he was currently struggling with. April walked to him and took the box under his right and easily carried it in her arms. Bucky was surprised she was able to hold the box, it had all his history and reading books.  
“W-what is it? Did I do something wrong?” April asked Bucky with a worried look on her face.  
“Oh, n-no! You didn’t do anything wrong, I was just… surprised that you can carry that box,” Bucky replied, a slight blush appearing over his cheeks.  
“Oh, trust me, I’ve carried things heavier than this.” April smiled before turning with the box in her hands.  
Bucky could only watch as April walked away, his eyes slowly trailing down to her ass but he shook his head to prevent such thoughts. He looked ahead and walked into his apartment.  
Soon enough, their apartment was arranged, so was their rooms, and it was a nice view to see. Erica was beaming with joy, a large smile on her face whereas April had a smile on hers.  
“Soooo…. Food?” Erica suggested to the small group.  
“Yeah, I’m fine with that,” Wanda agreed, the others agreeing as well.  
“Let’s go!” Erica cheered as she made a beeline for the door. April shook her head and followed, but at a slower pace than her. “She is a weird one isn’t she?” Wanda asks April. “Yeah but she’s all ours,” says April not knowing at Pietro and Bucky were right behind her as Loki leaned against the hallway wall with Natasha and Erica waiting for everyone.  
“Let me put on some shoes,” April left to her apartment room and quickly grab her shoes and ID card.  
As she opened the door, she was greeted by her three other roommates: Georgie, Allison, and Sam.  
“Where are you going?” Allison asked her.  
“Food with Erica and new friends of ours,” April said before leaving the apartment. Once the door was closed they made there was to the stairwell, since it was a faster way to get downstairs than wait for the elevator to arrive.  
It was a nice walk to the South Dining Hall, Natasha was in the direct front, Wanda and Erica were behind her talking about various things, Pietro and Loki were behind the girls with Bucky and April to be behind the boys.  
April was internally freaking out, she was standing next to Bucky. Her favorite Avenger, she had seen what had happened to him when SHIELD released all the files on themselves and on HYDRA. She felt sympathy for the man, he didn’t deserve that kind of torture in his life. He was treated so horribly that no one should have experienced.  
But she didn’t want to push her luck on trying to be friends with him quickly and wants to give him time to adjust to living on a campus full of teenagers wilding out and acting like complete idiots.  
“Hey, are you okay?” The simple question pulled April out of her thoughts. She turned to face Bucky who was holding the door for her.  
“O-h, yeah thank you Bucky. Sorry,” April thanked, walking inside and giving the lady her ID to swipe in, Bucky did the same and made their way to their sitting spot.  
“Lost in thought?” Bucky asked her. April had a small blush appearing over her cheeks and nodded in response.  
“Yeah, got a lot on my mind,” April said making her way over to the kiosk to order herself some salad.  
Bucky could only watch her and paid attention to his sitting friends. Erica was giving him a look of mischief, and he gave her a look back. Erica wiggled her eyebrows before returning her focus back to Wanda and Natasha.  
Meanwhile, at the kiosk, April was ordering food with Pietro next to her.  
“So, how old are you?” He asked once he got the receipt for his order.  
“Nineteen. I recently turned nineteen,” April responded getting her own receipt. It was the first week of September, her birthday was a month ago.  
“Oh? When?” Pietro pried.  
“A month ago. On the eighth of August,” She answered.  
“So a Leo eh?”  
“Yeaaah,” She nodded her head slowly.  
“Very fiesty, I like that in a woman,”  
“Good for you man,” April left before he could say another word.  
Meanwhile, Loki, Wanda, and Erica were getting to know each other as they talked about books and movies.  
“So have you guys read or watched Lord of the Rings???” said Erica before she took a sip of her soda as Loki was across from her and Wanda next to her.  
“I’ve watched the Lord of the Rings movies but not the books,” Wanda said but Loki shook his head in a no manner.  
“Well, I know what to do now when it comes to time to hang out! Oh, you’re gonna love it. But first, we need to get you the books because you not reading them would be a crime!” Erica practically yelled but she calmed down with a soft touch of Wanda. “Sorry, I grew up watching the movies and reading the novels. So I’m a bit passionate about it”, Erica says as she looks down at her lap a bit embarrassed about her actions as Loki smiles just slightly as he then sees Pietro and Bucky coming back.  
“Don’t worry, she does this with ALL the things she absolutely loves,” April’s voice was heard as she sat down in her seat, placing her salad bowl in front of her.  
“What about you April? What’s your preferred book genre?” Wanda asked.  
“Let’s see… Mystery, Thriller, Murder Mystery, Erotic novels, a bit of romance and supernatural,” April answered before shoving lettuce and chicken in her mouth as Erica gets up to get food Loki’s eyes’ follow her.  
“Hey, Loki. Tap that ass,” April gave him a smirk. “I beg your pardon?” Loki says as he looks at April with a death stare as Natasha chuckles. “What’s wrong Loki, caught looking?” says Natasha as she sits next to April. As Erica orders food she runs into George. “George!!!!” Erica says as she hugs tackle him making him almost fall to the floor. “Hey boo,” says George.  
“Wanna come meet our new friends?” says Erica as gets her White Hot Chocolate with Vanilla and looks quickly over at April and the group. “Hmmm. Sure. I got nothing better to do.” says George as he walks back to the table with Erica. “Hey everyone this April’s roommate George,” Erica says as the small group waves at George as he looks at who is sitting at the table he almost freaks out. “Wait just wait. YOU’RE FRIENDS WITH THE AVENGERS PLUS LOKI NOW??!!!! WITHOUT ME!????”  
“Yeah. Also, yell at me like that again boy, and I’ll whip your ass with a chancleta.” April hissed at the boy with a smirk on her face.  
“We sisters love being hit,” George joked with a wink.  
The Avengers, for the most part, are confused while Natasha, Loki, and Wanda just chuckle a bit while George sits down next to Natasha and April while Erica sits back down across from Loki as she notices that April is eating faster than normal due to sitting across from Bucky. Erica then takes out her phone and texts April.

Erica: Nervous eating hun?  
April: Shut up!!! He is legit right in front of me.  
Erica: So? Why are you freaking out?  
April: He’s hotter in person okay??? Why aren’t you freaking out about one of them?  
Erica: Because I don’t know them that well. And yeah some of them may be hot but it’s gonna take me a while to trust again after that asshat broke my heart and used me.  
April: Ahhhhhhh. But still, I think you got somebody's attention. ;)  
Erica: What do you mean? ?-?  
April: Oh you know who I’m talking about. ;)  
Erica: Um no I don’t. ?-?  
April: Ughhhh. You are so clueless. Besides, I don’t want to bombard Bucky like that, he deserves some peace at least.  
Erica: Is it because of your previous boyfriend?  
April: Yeah, the one that dated me and fucked me up so hard that I almost committed suicide.  
Erica: Wait, you almost killed yourself? YOU DIDN’T TELL ME THAT!!!  
April: It’s all in the past, I don’t really want to talk about it.

April put down her phone and finished eating her plate as both George and Loki look at Erica and April.  
“What were you guys talking about? Some tea that needs to be spilled, sisters?” George asked, sipping his soda as if it was actual tea. “Nothing George,” Erica says while she put her phone down and starts eating her food while Loki raises an eyebrow as he is curious about this girl.  
“So, Erica what is your hobby?” Natasha asked the girl, taking a bite from her burger.  
“Well, I play video games with April and I collect beautiful crystals which is slowly becoming a problem,” Erica said looking up from her food. “What kind of crystals?” Loki asked finally speaking up after nearly 30 minutes of sitting with Erica. “Well, I love quartz, obsidian, emeralds, amethyst, and anything I can get my hands on at a yard sale or store honestly,” Erica said shrugging to look up with a smile at the God of Mischief.  
“What about you April? Got any hobbies?” Natasha moved onto April.  
“Uh, playing games with Erica, jamming to my music and acting,” April replied with a yawn. “Acting? Like theater acting or professional acting?” Bucky was surprised, he wanted to know more, causing April to blush a little. “Oh, just simple acting for my original stories…” April said but mumbled towards the end of her response.  
“You mumbled, I couldn’t hear you,” Bucky said, pushing his hair behind his right ear.  
“Just acting with my friends, fun stuff,” April nervously laughed, pointing her attention away from the man sitting across from her. “Mhm mhm,” Natasha hummed, wiggling her eyebrows April, which caused her to throw a fry at the assassin in mock anger.  
“So babes, what are our plans for the evening?” George asked the girls, eating a brownie. “Chilling,” April immediately responded with a grin, nodding at George. “Aww shit, here we go again,” George said, making him and April laugh their asses off.  
“What am I missing here?” Pietro asked.  
“Oh, April and George have their annual day to hang out together and have fun,” Erica answered, with a blank face. “You make it seem like its really bad,” Wanda said, confused. “Oh, they get wild when they hang out. There is a lot of rage game screaming, squealing and just loud yells in general,” Erica shook her head as she took a sip of her now cold white hot chocolate as she chuckled.  
“So what are you guys’ hobbies?” Erica said as she looked around the table at the group as Wanda spoke up. “Well, I actually write some poetry and songs in my spare time,” she said as she tucked a bit of her hair behind her ear a bit embarrassed. “Well in my spare time I try to break the sound barrier,” Pietro says while leaning back and crossing his arms. “Which you still can’t do,” says Wanda as she messes up her brother’s hair as Natasha chuckles. “What about you Nat?” April says as she pokes her in the shoulder “Well I do some ballet in my spare time. Nothing much really.” Natasha says as she blushes a bit.  
“What about you Bucky?” George says as he quickly looks at April then back to Bucky, “What are your hobbies?” he said as everyone looks at Bucky.  
“Well, I um. . . I’m learning how to play guitar if that counts?” he says looking up from his drink at every one. Almost everybody's mouth drops, “Shut up!” says everyone except Nat, Loki, and Pietro who just smiled.  
“Dude I can lend you some of my learn how to play guitar books,” Erica says as she looks over at Bucky as April is still awestruck at what Bucky just said as George chuckles at her reaction.  
“Now the real question is what is Loki’s hobby. Am I right?” says Bucky as he jesters to the other end of the table at Loki. And just like that, all eyes were on Loki as he chuckles.  
“Well much like the Barnes and Ms. Maximoff I do enjoy music and reading but I do sing a bit along with writing some short stories.” as Loki finishes talking April and George look at each other than at Loki and Erica knowing that they are perfect for each other.  
“Sister Erica sings,” George says as everyone’s attention shifts from Loki to Erica as she looks embarrassed.  
“Oh?” Loki says as he smiles while looking at her as she just sinks down into her chair, “I don’t want to talk about it.” Erica says as she hugs her legs and looks out the window.  
“She is an Angel or a Siren when she sings but is extremely embarrassed whenever someone other than herself brings it up,” April says as she looks at George a bit pissed off as she hits George on the head softly.  
“Hey, I'm sorry okay? I just thought that she would want to talk about music with Wanda and Loki since she keeps talking about starting a ba-” George was cut out by a hand full of fries throw at him from Erica.  
“George I told you not to talk about that. It's a secret, Remember?” Erica says a bit teary-eyed and pissed as she gets up.  
“I’m heading back to Golden Bear South. Have a nice night everyone,” she said before leaving alone. As Erica walked away watched for a short time before Loki excused himself as April continued to scold George before everyone headed back to Golden Bear South.

Meanwhile, Erica was in her room crying softly while listening to Evanescence until she heard a knock on her door before it opened as it was her roommate Crystal.  
“What’s wrong Erica?” Crystal said as she sat next to Erica on the bed as she puts a hand on Erica’s shoulder.  
“So some of the Avengers are attending college here and are living down the hall from us,” says Erica as she paused her music and continued talking as she played with her unicorn plushie. “So in 411 Bucky Barnes, the Maximoff twins and Loki live here while Natasha most likely is a public safety officer and Wanda said something about Vision being an English professor at the university. And-”  
“Slow down girl. That doesn’t seem like a bad thing so what’s really the matter?” Said Crystal as she hands Erica a tissue.  
“Well after April and I helped them move in then we all got food at South Dining Hall. I found George and he ate with us and as we talked he brought up my singing because he thought because Wanda and Loki enjoy music that I could talk to them about me and April’s band.” Erica says as Crystal knows exactly what’s wrong now.  
“So you got nervous about your musical talent in front of new people. Oh, hun, you’ll be fine. I bet they are curious now about your music. Especially Loki and Wanda. Am I right?” Crystal says as Erica finally smiles and nods.  
“Now go to bed you siren,” Crystal says as she hugs Erica then closes the door behind her as Erica soon falls asleep.

At the same time, Loki was walking around campus thinking about why he was really here. Loki stared at Old Main as he remembered his mother’s words from his childhood about love and soulmates. 

Asgard years ago

While walking in the garden a young Loki and Frigga talk about his magic training until they sit down beneath a beautiful tree.  
“Loki my son, do you know what a soulmate is?” said Frigga as Loki sat on her lap as she looks at her son.  
“I think you talked about it once before mother,” said Loki as he looked at his mother.  
“Well, soulmates are when two people are perfect for each other more than what they look like or act. You see their souls are perfect and practically made for each other,” said Frigga as she picked a rose from the flower bed next to the bench.  
“So there is somebody for everyone in the universe mother?” says Loki as he takes the rose from his mother’s hand and uses his magic to make here a rose necklace.  
“Yes Loki, even you. And I know that you will meet her on Midgard but neither of you will realize your love for each other until a blood moon on All Hallows Eve when her magic is unlocked by your own. You will feel a pull to her though so don’t worry Loki,” says Frigga as her and Loki make their way to the Library.  
“Will I like her and will she like me, mother?” Loki asks curiously as he held his mother’s hand.  
Frigga just chuckles and says “You two will love each other very much. Now back to your lessons.”

Midgard Modern Day 

Loki smiles to himself as he walks back to South campus as the next blood moon was only a few months away.  
“Only a few more months love, hopefully, this year I’ll find you,” Loki says as he looks up at the full moon before entering Golden Bear South.  
“Where have you been Mischief?” says Pietro as Loki enters the apartment.  
“I went for a walk. The campus is quite beautiful and peaceful at night,” says Loki as he hangs his jacket up.  
“Did any of you check on Erica after she left?” Wanda says as she comes out of her room.  
“April texted me saying that she was in her room asleep when she went to her apartment to check on her,” says Pietro.  
“And when did you all exchange phone numbers?” Loki says as he pours himself a cup of tea.  
“After you left but don’t worry they have your number too. Especially Erica,” says Wanda as she sips her own tea while looking at Loki.  
“You know Erica is an art major too. You two are going to be spending some time together.” Pietro says while leaning against the door as Loki drinks his tea.  
“You know we picked a good college for music and art. One of the best in Pennsylvania.” Wanda says while washing her mug out.  
“Well, I’m going to bed. Goodnight everyone” Loki says as he takes his cup of tea with him to his room and reads one of his books in his plush black sofa thinking about his classes for Monday.

Bucky himself decided to go out for a walk. He didn’t need a jacket but he still felt uncomfortable showing his metal arm. He walked by the waterfall that by in front of Old Main, enjoying the sounds around him. It was about 20 minutes after midnight. Nobody was out since it is the second week of classes on a Friday.  
Bucky took a deep breath as he walked past the Academic Forum. He didn’t know where he was going, only in the direction his feet were leading him. He wasn’t looking when a small form collided with his.  
“I’m so sorry,” The girl began to say as she looked up at him.  
“It’s okay- April?” Bucky said, surprised.  
“Hey. W-what are you doing here by- by the Library?” April was confused, blushing up a storm.  
“Just t-taking a walk. Needed to clear after today,” Bucky said with a small smile, “What about you? Why is a girl like you out here by herself?”  
“W-well, I was going for a walk,” April said, brushing a hand through her hair.  
“Do you mind if I join you or am I interrupting?” Bucky asked with an unsure expression.  
“No of course!” April said a little too quickly, that made her want to hurt herself.  
“Ladies first,” Bucky held his arm out for her to take.  
“The gentleman,” April chuckled as she started to walk towards Sharadin which was the art building as Bucky walked next to her.  
“So you are an art major? And a history minor?” says Bucky as he moves some hair out of his eyes while April plays with her jacket.  
“Yeah, looks like Erica, George and I are gonna be spending some time with Loki. Why is Loki attending college anyway I thought he was an all-knowing god or something?”  
“I think it was because Thor and the others didn’t want him moping around the compound every day,” Bucky replied sounding unsure but he was positive that was the reason why.  
“Ahh, I see. Why did YOU come here? You could’ve just been a graduate student,” April said.  
“I could’ve but when I went to war, all I had was just a high school diploma. I never got to experience college life, so I thought why not now?” Bucky gave her a small smile.  
“O-oh,” Was all April said as she looked away with a blush.  
“You okay? You are getting a bit red,” Bucky went to touch her cheek but April pulled back before he could make contact.  
“I-I’m fine! Really!” April yelled, pulled away too quickly.  
“Are you okay? I didn’t mean to scare you or anything,” Bucky immediately felt horrible.  
“No, it’s okay. I’m don't like guys touching my face, that’s all. The only man allowed to touch my face is my father,” April explained, as they reached the doors to the first floor of Sharadin.  
“I didn’t mean for you to think that way. It’s my fault,” Bucky went to leave but April stopped him by grabbing his metal arm.  
“Bucky, it’s okay. How about this, I can go grab my things and we can walk back together?” April suggested, not wanting Bucky to feel bad.  
“If you think it’s okay, then yes. I wouldn’t want to leave a dame like yourself all alone,” Bucky said with a smile that made April blush once more.  
“Trust me, I can handle myself but thank you for being my knight in shining armor,” April said with a smile before going inside.  
It was only 10 minutes that Bucky had to wait when April returned with her bag.  
Bucky never noticed since it was so dark but he noticed April’s outfit. She was wearing a black tank top with a large sweater over, dark blue cargo shorts, her black converse with her brown, leather messenger bag and her hair was put into a messy bun.  
“Cute bun,” He complimented.  
“Oh shush you,” April told him, taking his arm once more and together, they made their way back to the dorms.  
It was almost one am when they arrived at their building, April was laughing at a story that Bucky told her.  
“Did Steve actually puke after riding the Cyclone?” April said as she laughed.  
“He did, he was so scared to ride it and poor me dragged him on it anyway,” Bucky laughed as they stopped at her door.  
“Thanks for the walk, I really needed that Bucky,” April said, grabbing her keys out of her bag.  
“It’s my pleasure. As I said, no dame like you should be alone,” Bucky said.  
“Why do you call me dame?” April asked, leaning against her door.  
“W-well, we call girls that out of respect, if you want I can change it,” Bucky got flustered for a moment.  
“Please, I don’t want to be called a dame, it just reminds me of a damsel in distress,” April jokes, making Bucky laugh.  
“How about doll, then?” Bucky suggested once she stopped laughing.  
“I like that,” April smiled, “Again, thanks for the night Bucky. I’ll see you tomorrow,” April said, entering the room.  
“Goodnight doll,” Bucky said, watching her close the door before making his way to his apartment door.  
As Bucky opened the door to the apartment Loki was surprisingly waiting for him in the living room as he worked on some art. “Good evening James. How was your walk with April?” Loki says not looking up from his sketchbook as Bucky took off his jacket and hung it up.  
“How did you know I was walking with April?” Bucky says as he walks over to the fridge and grabbing the orange juice as he then poured himself a glass for himself.  
“You’re smiling like the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland when you opened the door. That and I saw you two from the window five minutes ago,” Loki says as he gets off the window sill closing his sketchbook and making his way to the kitchen.  
“So what of it? She is a nice girl and everything. Why do you care?” Bucky says as Loki just smiles. “Simple. I don’t. I’m just saying that you should be careful. Someone else might get her before you.” was the last thing Loki said before going to his room leaving Bucky confused about not only his emotion but who else might have feelings for April because God knows Loki didn’t like her like that.  
That night Bucky fell asleep with a million questions in his mind about college along with trying not to think about April. Meanwhile, April fell asleep with a smile on her face as she thought about her new friends and Bucky. Wanda was in her room writing some songs and poetry before turning in while Pietro was running around campus trying to get things off his mind.  
In the middle of the night, Erica woke up from a nightmare as tears streamed down her face as she decided to go to the kitchen. Erica has been having nightmares for the past couple of months ever since her relationship ended with her mentally abusive ex-boyfriend. Erica poured herself a glass of milk and sat down on the sofa and turned on the tv to get her mind off of the nightmare when she then heard a knock on the door. She got up and looked through the keyhole to see Wanda wrapped in her blanket.  
“You okay Wanda?” Erica said as she opened up the door letting Wanda in.  
“Something really weird just happened in my dream and I thought we should talk about it,” Wanda said as she walked in and looked around Erica’s apartment. “Your apartment is lovely by the way,” Wanda said before sitting down on the sofa as Erica closed the door.  
“Thank you. And what do you mean?” Erica said before sitting down and looking at Wanda having a feeling of what she is talking about.  
“You were in my nightmare and I was in yours. We shared a nightmare but from different viewpoints. And it's not the first time this has happened but the first time we knew who each other was,” Wanda explains as Erica was not at all shocked. It was true that she has been having nightmares with Wanda in them for months now but never in a million years did she think Wanda was having the same exact nightmare as her.  
“What does this mean ?” was the only thing Erica could say as Wanda grabbed her hand.  
“It means that there is something inside of you wanting to be set free or unlocked. I don’t know what but I can tell you that it’s nothing to fear,” said Wanda with hope in her eyes as Erica began to cry again. “I tell you what. You come to sleep with me tonight in my dorm in case we have the nightmare again. Would you like that?” Wanda says as Erica just nods and goes with her.

The next morning 

The gang- consisting of Erica, Wanda, Pietro, Loki, and Bucky- were sitting in South eating lunch when Pietro suddenly realized something.  
“Where’s April?” He asked after he swallowed a bite of his sandwich.  
“Um, I actually don’t know. Let me call her,” Erica said, pulling out her phone as she shoves a spoonful of cereal in her mouth.  
The phone rang only to lead to voicemail. Erica was shocked so she tried again and for another 3 times, April did not pick up her phone.  
“Okay, this bitch better be dead if she’s not picking up MY phone calls or she will be once I find her and choke the life out of her,” Erica said, feeling a little agitated as she tossed her phone next to her as Loki just chuckled.  
“Loki what are you chuckling about?” Erica asked as she looked at the God slightly pissed.  
“Oh, nothing. It's just that April just walking in with George and a few other people right about now.,” Loki says before drinking his tea as he looks at Erica before she looks at the door and frowns seeing nobody there.  
“You are such a liar,” said Erica as she giggled and threw a ball of napkins at Loki as he laughed while Wanda chuckled.  
“Well I am the God of Lies and Mischief,” says Loki as he wiggles his eyebrows making Erica laugh.  
“So Wanda told me you’re majoring in Art. What type of art? Digital, animation, crafts?” Erica says as Loki grabs his sketchbook and hands it to her.  
“Studio art. My mother always said if I wasn’t a prince I would make a great painter in Asgard,” says Loki as Erica flips through page after page of gorgeous landscapes, people and places as she stops at a self-portrait of Loki.  
“Wow. Your art is amazing,” Erica says as she closes the sketchbook and hands it back to Loki who is blushing a bit.  
“Thank you,” says Loki as he takes his sketchbook back and puts it in his bag as he then directs his attention back to Erica.  
“Wanda tells me that you are an Art Major as well,” says Loki as he takes a bite of his bagel.  
“Yeah, I’m an Applied Digital Arts major. I work mostly with computers. Hopefully, I’ll make my own production studio one day and make all the movies in my head.” Erica said as she continued to eat her cereal.  
“Bucky why don’t you call April,” says Wanda before taking a sip of her orange juice. “She might pick up,” she says as Loki and Erica both look at Bucky.  
“If she picks up when you call her, I’m going to kill her then resurrect her then kill her again,” says Erica as she drinks her milk while Loki just smiles at her.  
“I swear you are the strangest and intriguing mortal I’ve ever met,” Loki says as Bucky calls April and puts the call on speaker phone as it rings.  
“Hello?” April says over the phone, her voice was groggy and sounded tired, as Erica turns away from her food and gets up. “I’ll be back.” was all Erica said before running out of South and back to the dorms.  
“Did she just run out of here to kill April?” said Pietro with his mouth full of bacon and eggs.  
“She won’t, would she?” said Wanda as she looked at Natasha and Loki as Nat started to pack up her stuff ,that she just put down, just in case.  
“If anything she will probably go over and yell at her,” said Bucky as he then heard knocking from the call.  
“Who the hell is knocking on my door at 10 in the morning?” April said as she could be heard getting out of bed and walking to the door. Just then the group heard the door get kicked in.  
“April for God's sake why didn’t you answer my calls?!” was all they heard as Loki chuckled figuring that she would do something like this from the way she walked out.  
“Erica!!!! WHAT THE HELL!!!!?????? Did you really just break down the do-,” April was cut off as she screamed and her giggles were all that could be heard as Erica spoke up. “I’m gonna tickle you until you say I’m sorry for not answering my BFF's phone calls.”  
April could barely talk as she tried to apologize to Erica while she was laughing her ass off.  
“Should we go help her because April seems to be very stubborn,” was all Pietro said before everyone got up and raced back to the dorms as Bucky hung up the phone. When they got to April's apartment they found her on the sofa with George and her roommates as Erica was picking up the door to put it back up.  
“Oh hey guys,” said Erica with a smile, “Can I get a hand here?” she said before Loki used his magic to fix the door and put it back in its hinges with a smile. “Thanks, Loki, now come on in guys and met April’s other roomies,” she said as April looked over at the door to see everyone.  
“Oh hey, guys. Come on in,” April said as George, a male, and a female looked over to the door as well.  
“Oh hey, guys. Good morning sisters,” George said as everyone entered the living room as he waved at them.  
“Hi, you guys must be the new friends April and George were talking about last night. Never thought it would be the Avengers and Loki,” a short girl with brown hair and glasses in her pokemon PJs, “I’m Allison and this is Sam,” Allison motions to a slightly taller male with short black hair and glasses in Supernatural PJ’s. “Sup. Oh my God, you are Bucky!” says Sam as he almost trips while making his way over to Bucky as the Avengers chuckle as Bucky looks extremely uncomfortable.  
“Um hello. I’m James Barnes. My friends call me Bucky,” Bucky said as he holds his hand out as Sam just hug Bucky as everyone just looks confused as Bucky just stands there awkwardly until Sam lets go and heads to there room.  
“What just happened?” Bucky says as he looks at everyone then April as everyone is just as confused as him.  
“Well Sam is a fan of Bucky but I’m surprised he didn’t tackle Loki he practically loves and worships him,” April says right before Sam comes bursting out of his room.  
“Wait!!!! Loki’s here TOO?!!!!!” says Sam as Loki just backs away looking at Erica and April. “I’m just gonna go now. See you later Erica.” was all Loki said before running away leaving an illusion of him in his place as Sam tackles the illusion as Sam just ends up on the floor.  
“Awww I wanted to hug him,” Sam says while everyone faces palms especially Natasha and Erica as April just sighs.  
“Okay so everyone out for a couple of minutes while we deal with this child,” says Allison as she motions to Sam on the floor.  
“Bye sisters. Hey, why don’t you go check out Erica's apartment,” says George as Erica smiles. “Come on everyone. Follow me to my humble apartment,” Erica said as she led everyone down the hall to her apartment door to find Loki waiting for them.  
“Please tell me that Sam isn’t with you,” Loki says looking at the same group worried but relieved to find no sight of Sam he breathed a sigh of relief.  
“Sam is most likely getting scolded for hugging Bucky and almost tackling you without your permission,” Erica says as she chuckles a bit while opening her apartment door.  
“Crystal! Tressa! I’m home!” Erica says opening the door as everyone sees a complete of different paints and what looks like a Greek letter flag on the wall in the living room along with plush black and silver chairs with a matching sofa. The floor is dark wood with a beautiful gold and silver carpet along with a glass coffee table in the middle with books and crystals on it as the TV stand has multiple consoles on its selves while the games and DVDs or in the side glass panel doors. As everyone filed in and looked around they noticed that the kitchen had cute magnets and small whiteboards with grocery lists along with inspirational notes on them.  
“Welcome to my apartment. It seems Tressa and Crystal are out at the moment so I’ll just show you guys a peek into my room,” said Erica as she led them down the short hall to her bedroom. Her door had surprisingly Norse runes on it along with Celtic knots on it which Loki found interesting. Erica then opened her door and everyone saw the beautiful room Erica called home.  
“Ta-Da! My room!” Erica said as she practically skipped in. Her room had Green walls with dark wood flooring along with a gold and silver carpet. Around the top of the wall were led string lights that were currently a light green. Her bed was a Queen size with teal and seafoam sheets along with a white and black lace patterned comforter with many pillows and plushies. Her nightstand had a couple of owl, dragon, and wolf statues surrounding her gold owl lamp as her simple green alarm clock, with crystals and brown jewelry that added to the charm of the room. To the left of her bed was her makeup table as it had many expensive looking makeup along with an ungodly amount of makeup brushes. To the right of that table was her desk that had her laptop and books on the upper shelf that Loki couldn’t read the titles of along with more crystals. On the opposite end of the room were a bookshelf with more crystals and a small sitting area with a guitar and a stand of some sorts from what Loki could make out. And last but not least her closet that had an Evanescence poster on it. Her room was beautifully decorated with pictures of her and friends along with most likely her own art Loki suspected.  
“You were not kidding about the crystals, Erica. You have so many,” said Wanda as she entered Erica’s room.  
“Thank you. I really tend to collect them in my free time. A couple of my favorites are on my nightstand,” says Erica as she grabs a small tower of Amethyst and hands it to Wanda. “Amethyst is my favorite and my birthstone,” said Erica as Loki looked away from her bookshelf and at Erica.  
“You were born in February?” says Loki as Wanda gives Erica her crystal back as Loki walks over to them.  
“Yeah, February 5th, 2000. I believe it was a Saturday that year and a solar eclipse. “ says Erica as she puts her crystal back on her nightstand as Wanda and the other leave the room to go check out the living room more.  
“It’s just that my birthday is February 9th,” said Loki as he looked at Erica as she smiles.  
“That’s so cool. We should celebrate our birthdays at the same time this year, okay? Oh, the party will be great. If you want a party that is. I mean a nice little get together with friends would be nice but ahh I’m just so excited now!” Erica said as she leads Loki out of the room as he chuckles as she talks.  
“I would very much like a small get together with friends for our birthday party,” said Loki as Erica closed her bedroom door. “If I may ask though. Why do you have Norse runes on your door?” Loki says as he touches a rune on her door looking at Erica.  
“Well that’s a story for another day, God of Mischief,” Erica says as she boops his nose making the God smile.  
“You have to be the most cunning and mysterious mortal I’ve ever met Erica,” said Loki as they joined the other in her living room. “And that’s a bad thing?” Erica says as she pokes him in the shoulder making him chuckle a bit. “No, not one bit,” Loki said as he smiled at her.  
“Hey Erica,” said her roommate Crystal from the sofa as she talked happily with Wanda and her other roommate Tressa. Crystal was about the same height as Erica but was a slightly light chocolate shade skin tone and had beautiful long black curly hair as she wore a pair of jeans, some nice brown ankle boots, and a red dress top. While Tressa was slightly taller than Erica and had long black wavy hair that complemented her porcelain skin as she wore a nice floral skirt and tank top with a jean jacket and black ankle boots.  
“So everyone this is Crystal and Tressa. My roomies!” Erica says as she tackled them as they all laughed and hugged Erica.  
“She is just a big bundle of happiness and chaos,” said Crystal as she messed up Erica’s hair while she laughed.  
“She really is,” says Wanda as she looks at Erica then everyone as they all chuckled while Erica laid across her roomies and Wanda’s laps as April walks in with George, Allison, and Sam as Loki and Bucky both look worried.  
“Don’t worry Sam is here to apologize,” April says as George and Allison push Sam forward a bit so that everyone sees him.  
“Um well. I’m sorry for hugging you, Bucky, without your permission. And Loki I’m really sorry for making you run away and not asking for a hug,” says Sam as he looks from Bucky to Loki.  
Both Loki and Bucky look at Sam and nodded.  
"Thanks for the apology, Sam. I'm still getting used to being around crowds that happen to be fans." Bucky said with a small smile.  
“I accept your apology as long as you promise not to try anything like that again,” says Loki as he crosses his arms and looks at Sam.  
“I promise I won’t do anything like that ever again. I’m really sorry Loki,” Sam said while trying to look at Loki. Loki seems satisfied with the apology as he nods to April signaling that he’s okay now as Erica gets up and lets Crystal head to work while Tressa went to her room to get changed for a job interview.  
“So with that aside who wants to go explore the town or something?” says Erica smiling trying to cut the awkward atmosphere.  
"We can go check out my room since they saw yours," April suggested, taking out her keys.  
"I would love to see your room April," Pietro said with a smile that had April get shivers up her spine.  
"Alright, let's go," April took the gang to her apartment.  
"Just be warned now, my room is a mess at the moment. I was going to take time this week to clean despite being the second week of classes," April said opening her door.  
Her door had an expo erase board that had locations listed with a small magnet as an arrow to the location. She also had some stickers and a small sorority flag above the board.  
Her room was a dark blue with dark oak wood floors and a black circle carpet at the bedside. Her bed was a Twin XL with dark purple sheets with light blue star constellations comforter and pillowcases. Above her bed was a decent sized cork board that was loaded with pictures of her family, friends, and herself being idiotic. Her nightstand had an alarm clock with her wallet and phone. At the foot of her bed, was the closet that was opened, showing her massive collection of sweaters and one jacket. Underneath her bed was a bin of extra shit she put in while to the right of it was two medium-sized boxes. Next to the closet was a bookshelf that had lots of history textbooks and book in general. Beneath it was a shoe rack that was just full of converse sneakers with two additional workout shoes. Across her bed was her desk; which had her laptop, display tablet, and some books to the side. To the left of the desk was her drawers full of clothes and on top was a collection of big cat plushies and some figurines from video games. To the right of the desk was a TV stand that had a TV, her PlayStation 4 and a CD player with DVDs loading the shelves beneath. April had some posters on the wall that was small with string lights hanging from corner to corner.  
Littered on the floor was clothes and different garbage bags that need to be thrown out.  
“Damn girl you more shit than me,” said Erica laughing as she entered April’s room and laying on the floor and Bucky looked at April’s family photos as he smiles waiting to be given permission from April to enter her room while Wanda hugs April.  
“Mind if I steal you and adopt you and Erica?” says Wanda as she looks at Erica on the floor giggling.  
“Mama Wanda. Oh my. I didn’t see that coming,” says Pietro as he chuckles and looks at his sister as Natasha elbows him. “What was that for?” he says as he stares at Nat who is shaking her head.  
"You can come in Bucky. You can look around." April told Bucky when she noticed him standing at the doorway, picking up the bags and throwing them out in the kitchen garbage. She also picked up the scattered clothes and placed them in the hamper that between her nightstand and TV stand.  
"Thanks." Bucky slowly entered as he walked in and stood by her bed, looking at the pictures closely.  
"Oh, that's right. Bathrooms. I share the bathroom with George whereas Sam and Allison share theirs," April explained leading them across her room to show a mirror with a sink.  
On the stand of the sink was one side full of feminine products and the other was masculine products.  
"Let me guess, the feminine is you and the other is George?" Pietro asked curiously looking at all the products such as deodorant, perfume, hair styling cream, etc.  
"No, I use masculine products, they work better for me. George is the feminine products," April explained, shocking everyone," Speaking of which, I forgot to put deodorant," April took Old Spice deodorant and applied on her armpits.  
“April the Tom Boy everyone!” said Erica from April’s room as her and Loki look at the books that are on her shelf.  
"Are you still looking at my books?" April asked, going to the kitchen to grab a drink.  
“Um no,” said Erica as she picked up one of the books from the self and started to read it with Loki as they sat on the carpet.  
"You little shits, what book of mine are you reading?" April asked, coming back into her room as the others followed her in. She had a can of Monster and chugged a third of it.  
Loki throws up an illusion of them not being there as he continues to read with Erica.  
"You shit," April said in an Irish accent. She sat on her bed with Bucky on her left, Wanda sat April's chair and Pietro grabbed an extra seat as Loki and Erica were still undetected.


	3. Figuring It Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvelous Darlings Chapter 2
> 
> Disclaimer: Marvel belongs to its respective owner, RIP Stan Lee, we only own ourselves and what we do. Enjoy

After Loki and Erica finished the Assassin’s Creed novel Loki lower the illusion as they scare almost everyone.   
“Loki! Erica! What the hell?” April said as she threw a pillow at the two as they both dodge it.  
“Geez, April. Cool book by the way,” Erica said as she stood up and put the book back on the bookshelf as she chuckled at April’s reaction as Loki stood up.  
“What is Assassin’s Creed anyway?” Loki said as April just had a shocked look on her face as she quickly got up and opened her laptop pulling up a video explaining Assassin’s Creed before she exploded in a fangirl rage.  
“Bucky you get over here too,” April said as she made Loki and Bucky watch a video on Assassin’s Creed much to everyone’s surprise they both enjoyed the video.   
“So it’s a video game and novel series,” Loki said as he stood up before Bucky who was still slightly confused.  
“So in the video game people get put into memories of people who died?” Bucky said as Pietro rolled his eyes a bit at Bucky’s description as Natasha was chuckling.  
“Well when you get down to it, yeah, I think,” Erica said as she looked at April who was holding back her need to explain everything to Bucky.   
“Well, Assassin’s Creed is a game where the plot is set in a fictional history of real-world events and follows the centuries-old struggle between the Assassins, who fight for peace with free will, and the Templars, who desire peace through control. The game primarily takes place during the Third Crusade in the Holy Land in 1191, with the plot revolving around the Secret Order of Assassins, based upon the Hashshashin sect. The player is, in reality, playing as a modern-day man named Desmond Miles, who, through the use of a machine named the "Animus", is allowed the viewing and controlling of the protagonist's genetic memories of his ancestors, in this case, Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, a member of the Assassins. Through this plot device, details emerge of a struggle between two factions: the Knights Templar and the Assassins, over an artifact known as the "Apple of Eden", an ancient artifact used to control minds,” April said in one big sentence as she took a couple of deep breaths after that explanation leaving Bucky impressed.  
“I hate to leave you all but duty calls,” Natasha says as she checks her text messages. “It’s only the first weekend of school and I have to investigate 5 rooms. See you guys later,” Nat said giving April and Erica hugs before leaving for work.  
“So while we are all here, let's go over class schedules,” Erica suggested as Wanda’s face lit up as she pulls out her phone as Pietro chuckles and pulls out his phone too.  
“Well, unlike you guys, Thor printed out my schedule,” Loki says as he takes his schedule out of his pocket and unfolds it.  
“Unlike you, I keep my shit clean and not folded,” April pulled out a small laminated schedule.  
“Can we not fight over schedules?” Bucky laughed, pulling his phone out.  
“Alright, we go one by one,” Erica said while smiling.

Erica’s schedule  
Art History B (11 AM - 11:50 AM) MWF SH 120  
3D Modeling/Rendering (12 PM - 2:50 PM) MW SH 200  
Astronomy (6 PM - 8:50 PM) MW GRIM 200  
Constitutional History Of US (12 PM - 1:20 PM) TTH LY 108  
Shakespeare’s Early Play (3 PM - 4:20 PM) TTH LY 206

April’s Schedule  
Intro to Theatre (10 AM - 11:20 PM) MWF SFR 212  
History of Latin America: Colonial (12 PM - 12:50 PM) MWF LY 206  
Visual Character and Story Design (6 PM - 8:50 PM) MW SH 201  
Art History A (1:30 PM - 2:50 PM) TTH SH 120  
3D Modeling/Rendering (6 PM - 8:50 PM) TTH SH 11G

Loki’s Schedule  
Two Dimensional Design (12 pm -2:50 PM) MW SH 206  
Intro to Painting (3 PM - 5:00 PM) MW SH 124  
Astronomy (6 PM - 8:50 PM) MW GRIM 200  
Drawing 1 (9 AM - 11:50 AM) TTH SH 201  
Shakespeare’s Early Play (3 PM - 4:20 PM) TTH LY 206

 

Wanda’s Schedule  
Intro to Music (10 AM - 10:50 AM) MW SFR 112  
Classical Guitar (12 PM - 1:50 PM) MWF OM 124  
Astronomy (6 PM - 8:50 PM) MW GRIM 200  
Voice Class I (12 PM - 12:50 PM) TTH OM 125  
Harmony and Theory I ( 3 PM - 4:20 PM) TTH OM 122

Bucky’s Schedule  
Elementary French I (11 AM - 11:50 AM) MWF OM 221A  
Causes of War (2 PM - 3:20 PM) MWF LY 206  
Intro to Music (10 AM - 10:50 AM) TTH SFR 112  
Constitutional History Of the United States (12 PM - 1:20 PM) TTH LY 108  
Intro to Painting (3 PM - 5:50 PM) TTH SH 124

Pietro’s schedule  
Intro to Sports Management (9 AM - 9:50 AM) MWF KY 106  
Effective Composition (11 AM - 11:50 AM) MWF DF 212  
Scientific Basis for Human Movement (9:30 AM - 10:50 AM) TTH KY 129  
Art History A (1:30 PM - 2:50 PM) TTH SH 120  
Leadership and Team Building in Sport ( 3 PM - 4:20 PM) TTH KY 109

 

“Okay, we got some classes together at least,” April muttered, seeing that she has Art History with Pietro.   
Erica and Bucky had the same History class. Erica, Loki, and Wanda have the same astronomy class together. Erica and Loki have Shakespeare class together, Erica and April have a 3D class with the same professor but different days.   
“You like Shakespeare?” Erica said as she looked at Loki who was smiling at her. “I do very much actually,” Loki said while smiling as Pietro looked at April.  
Just then April’s phone rang with a notification. She checked and it was a text, so she responded back without saying a word.  
“Who’s that?” Erica asked looking over at April with curiosity.  
“Just a classmate from Theater class,” April responded, turning off her phone.  
“You’re taking theater?” Pietro asked smiling at her.  
“Yeah, I did say I like acting out things,” April said with a flustered face as Wanda looks at April with concern.  
“I always wanted to get into acting. What is it like April?” Wanda says trying to change the subject.  
“It’s amazing! It’s a great thing to do, it’s like creating a new personality of yourself to play that character you’re portraying,” April explained, her face filled with happiness.  
“Well maybe sometimes you can help me with acting, hm?” Wanda says as Bucky looks over at April while Loki and Erica are talking about Shakespeare’s plays.  
“Of course! But not this week, this week is important!” April said but she said it like it was to herself, making the others curious.  
“What do you mean? You got a performance this week?” Bucky asked.   
“YES! Yes! Yes, I do and I’m so excited!” April said a little too loudly but she calmed herself.  
“Who are you playing?” Wanda asked, feeling excited for her friend.  
“I’m playing one of the main characters!” April let out, laughing in happiness.  
“Who?!” Wanda grabbed her hands her face full of excitement.  
“I’m not telling, you have to buy tickets to the musical,” April denied saying with a smile on her face.  
“A musical?! You can sing? Since when?” Erica asked, shocked as she crushed April in a hug.  
“It’s not as good as you Erica but it’s good from what my theater professor said,” April said, “And I’ve been singing since middle school,”   
“Where can we buy the tickets?” Erica asked, pulling back from the hug.   
“I’ll send you guys the link now,” April said pulling out her phone. She went quiet for about 5 minutes before a series of notification sounds went off.   
The rest pulled out their phones and saw the link to the ticket purchase.  
“I’ll definitely come to see it! When is it?!” Wanda started buying the tickets already.  
“It’s this Sunday from 3 pm to 7 pm. The play itself is 2 hours and 30 minutes and after there will be a Q&A to the actors and actresses after,” April explained.  
“Done!” Wanda exclaimed once she bought the ticket, as well as the others, did.  
“You ALL are coming?” April was shocked.  
“Of course, why wouldn’t we?” Erica asked with a smile on her face.  
“Well, normally my friends wouldn’t care. They would either say they have something going on but they lie just to not go or they completely forget altogether,” April said with a sad expression.  
Wanda felt her hurt, so she engulfed April in a warm hug.  
“I wouldn’t miss your play for the world,” Wanda said, making April feel better.   
“Thank you, Wanda,” April said but was muffled by Wanda’s shoulder.   
“Wanda I think you are crushing her,” Pietro said before Erica joined the hug.   
“Group hug now,” Erica said as Loki and Bucky both smiled and joined the hug while Pietro sighed and reluctantly joined the group hug.  
“WAIT! IS THE PLAY THIS SUNDAY, AS IN TOMORROW!!??” Erica realized, yelling.  
“Yes, you guys actually got last of the tickets which you guys luckily sit in the middle aisle toward the front but not directly in the front,” April said.  
“Are you packed?! Do you have everything you need!? Your costumes, your makeup, you're-” April cut off Erica by placing a hand over her mouth.  
“Yes, yes, yes, yes, and yes,” April said, pointing to the corner of her room. There was a small duffle bag that was slightly stuffed.  
“I leave at 10 am tomorrow morning. I have to be there early to help set up and rehearse,” April said, smiling to her best friend.   
“Now, if you’ll excuse me I need to organize this mess of a room,” April said as everyone nodded and left her apartment then going their separate ways.

 

The Next Day

It was 2:45 pm when everyone - Erica, Bucky, Loki, Wanda, Natasha, Pietro, and George - were in front of the theater for April’s performance  
“So what’s the play she’s in?” Loki asked Erica, once they were walking through the glass doors to the lobby.  
“I don’t know, she wouldn’t tell us yesterday,” Erica said back, they pulled out the phones of their ticket scans and they were allowed to pass into the massive auditorium.  
“Apparently a big one if it’s in here,” Bucky whistled lowly at the size.  
The gang took an hour drive to Bethlehem from the University.  
“I know, but I’m not saying. That’ll be spoilers,” George said, sipping on his drink.  
“George, come on! Can you tell me?” Erica begged, trying to give her the puppy eyes but George knew better.  
“Bitch no, that’ll ruin the surprise April has for us,” George said, walking down the middle aisle to their row.  
Erica groaned loudly that made the others laugh at her actions. The seating order was George, Wanda, Erica, Loki, Pietro, Bucky, and Natasha.  
“I guess it’s a good thing we ate before coming here,” Pietro said, the others agreeing.  
Once everyone was seated, the lights suddenly dimmed to complete darkness. The curtains were closed, when someone, most likely the professor, walked out from the left side. It was a woman in her fifties, about, when she started speaking to the audience.  
“Thank you, everyone, for coming, if you’ll look underneath you is the brochure for the musical. I hope you all will have a great night being here and please enjoy the musical my students spent hours for you,” She said, causing applause, and disappeared back to the side.  
Erica and the others picked up a brochure and saw it was a Hamilton musical.  
“I fucking knew it!” Erica whispered, causing her friends to laugh.  
They opened it to see that April play not only one, but THREE characters. She played Monsieur Marquis de Lafayette, President Thomas Jefferson, and Miss Maria Reynolds.  
The curtains open to show the actors, actresses, with background people on stage as they start up the Alexander Hamilton introduction song.   
April was among the characters, she was wearing a white military uniform with her hair pulled up into a messy bun.   
Soon after the first song was played, Aaron Burr Sir was playing and halfway into the song, the three drunks come in, April was one of them, Lafayette, Lawrence, and Hercules.   
“Oui Oui, mon ami, je m’appelle Lafayette  
The Lancelot of the revolutionary set  
I came from afar just to say bonsoir  
Tell the king casse-toi  
Who’s the best, c’est moi”   
April in a French accent that was a little exaggerated to make it like she was THE shit. As she was saying her line, she was shaking her shoulders and made a hand motion of sweeping her hair over her shoulders when she said c’est moi.  
This caused her friends to drop their jaws in astonishment as Erica just smiles being extremely proud. April can speak in a French accent fluently as if she was originally French as Bucky and Pietro’s hearts are racing. 

April continued to play as Lafayette, dancing around with a bayonet in hand on certain songs. But then, one song started playing and it was Guns and Ships.  
Lafayette appeared after Aaron sang, raping and singing at a very fast pace that left her friends in shock. They see Lafayette look over to the audience and wink to the crowd. Erica knew April can see them.  
The musical resumed into the Second Act. The Second Act where Thomas Jefferson appeared, played by April.

What’d I Miss started playing when Jefferson’s part started playing, April appeared wearing a red velvet vest and pants with white socks under the pants and a white poet shirt with a white cravat under the vest. She also had a red velvet coat with a cuffed sleeve with a cane in her left hand and her shoes were sleek and shiny black. Her hair was put into a low ponytail wrapped in a red ribbon.  
April was playing Jefferson as if she was playing Lafayette except for the French accent. Her friends could tell she enjoyed playing Jefferson.  
The dancing was fun to see, the beat was a bit groovy, Erica was semi-dancing in her seat with George.  
The song then went into the Cabinet Battle #1, the rap battle between Jefferson and Hamilton with Washington as the introduction. The ending of Hamilton’s statement got Erica to go “oh” with the rest of the audience.   
The musical continued until it hit the song Take A Break was playing when George realized something. He quickly pulled his phone out and texted the group. Thankfully their phones were on vibrate when they checked.

Georgie;) - Hey, guys just to let you know, steamy shit is going to happen in the next song.

Erica X3 - This is gonna be good.

Loki ^_^ - Now I’m concerned.

Bucket - Wait, what? What is going to happen?

Georgie;) - You’ll see~~ ;)

After that text was sent, Say No To This, had started playing.  
Aaron Burr started singing which transferred over to Hamilton. The moment Hamilton started singing, he was standing to the side as a woman started walking to him in the black spotlight.  
“I know you are a man of honor  
I'm so sorry to bother you at home  
But I don't know where to go, and I came here all alone”   
The woman was...April?! She was playing this Maria?! She was wearing a deep red Victorian dress that showed her cleavage perfectly. Her hair was down in perfect curls with red lipstick, looking all seductive to Hamilton. Erica was tearing up seeing her best friend looking so beautiful as Loki handed her a tissue. Meanwhile, Bucky shifted in his seat along with Pietro as they looked April up and down as George just smirked.  
“My husband's doin' me wrong  
Beatin' me, cheatin’ me, mistreatin' me  
Suddenly he's up and gone  
I don't have the means to go on”  
Maria lowered her voice and brought her hands close to her chest as she looked away from Hamilton as if she’s feeling the pain. Hamilton offered his arm to her as they ‘walk’ to her place.  
When this certain scene was shown, her friend except George dropped their jaw AGAIN as George just drank his water.  
“Then I said, well, I should head back home  
She turned red, she led me to her bed  
Let her legs spread and said  
Stay?  
Hey...  
Hey”  
As soon as that part was said, April grabbed Hamilton’s cravat and pulled him with her as lay on the bed that appeared a couple of seconds before that line was said.  
“No, show me how to say no to this  
I don't know how to say no to this  
In my mind, I'm tryin' to go (go, go, go)  
Then her mouth is on mine, and I don't say”  
When that sentence ended, they kissed making Bucky a little angry as Pietro was red in the face. Mouth locked as Hamilton grabbed Maria by her waist and pulled her close. Then he grabbed her by her thigh under her dress as he ravished her neck before the stage went dark. George looked over to Erica, Loki, Nat, and Wanda as they all looked proud while Pietro and Bucky were well sexually frustrated.  
Hamilton appeared on the other side of the stage as he continued his part.  
The audience laughed when Hamilton said Fuck out of realization. When Hamilton arrived at Maria’s place, April played good when she was in distress.  
“I hid the letter and I raced to her place  
Screamed, "How could you?!" in her face  
She said:  
No, sir!  
Half dressed, apologetic  
A mess, she looked pathetic, she cried:  
Please don't go, sir!  
So was your whole story a setup?  
I don't know about any letter!  
Stop Crying  
Goddammit, get up!  
I didn't know any better  
I am ruined…”  
Maria threw her hands down in her lap as she argued with Hamilton on the floor.

“Please don't leave me with him helpless (I am helpless — how could I do this?)  
Just give him what he wants and you can have me  
(I don't want you)  
Whatever you want (I don't want you)  
If you pay (I don't)  
You can stay”  
Maria had gotten up and tried to have Hamilton holding her by the waist but Hamilton struggled and released himself from her when Maria sang the last sentence.   
Once the song ended, it transitioned into the next one and the musical continued.  
April was once again back as Jefferson, face clear of makeup, hair back in a low ponytail, and tailored outfit with her cane in hand.

Later on, the musical was coming to an end as the song Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story which was an emotional song. And once the song ended with Hamilton and Eliza standing back to back, the curtains closed and the audience cheered. The curtains opened once more to show the cast with the background people lined up as they bowed to the audience. April was standing in between the actor for Lawrence/Philip and the actress for Angelica.  
The curtains closed once more and a moment had passed when they saw the main cast in casual outfits and sitting in chairs according to the first appearance. April was in between the actor and actress once more but in a black band graphic shirt with cargo shorts, converse and her hair was let loose.  
The actors and actresses started introducing themselves along with the character they played when it was soon April’s turn with the microphone.  
“Hello, my name is April Marie Flores. I played Monsieur Marquis de Lafayette, President Thomas Jefferson, and Miss Maria Reynolds.” April said as Erica smiled, giving the audience a small wave as the mic was handed over to the girl next to her.  
Once the introductions were over, people started lining up on either aisle of the middle row for questions as microphone stands were placed so they can start asking questions.  
Erica gets up with Loki as they make their way to the mic smiling as April sees them and instantly becomes worried. They were the first two to line up on the left.

“My question is for April: so how did you prepare for the role of Miss Maria Reynolds?” Erica said as she smiles at April wickedly.  
“Okay, first off, I hate you,” April said, causing the audience to laugh.  
“No, I’m joking, I love you, Erica. How I prepared to play as Miss Maria was...interesting to say. Uh, James and I actually practiced in private but that was only for the “sexual scenes” since we knew it was going to be a bit awkward for the both of us at first. But then we were like okay, we got this and then we started practicing with everything else in the studio.” April explained, making air quotes, as she lounged in her chair.  
“So are you two dating?” Loki said as soon as he got the mic from Erica as they both smiled at April.  
The audience ‘oh’ed at that question as Bucky looked straight at April, having the cast laugh at that.   
“NO! Let me clarify! I actually had to ask his girlfriend’s PERMISSION to do that scene, who is, by the way, Kerry; the actress for Eliza Schuyler. She gave us the okay since the scene was only acting.” April clarified.  
“So how did that conversation go down?” Erica and Loki said together in unison smirking at April.  
“I’m going to murder you both.” April placed her head in her hands, Erica and Loki laughing at her being embarrassed.  
“So, this is how it went down: When they were giving out the parts for Hamilton, no girl was chosen for Maria. This caused some issues but I was like, I’ll do it, and I got the part. But that’s when I realized that I had to have an affair with Hamilton which meant I had to be sexual with James for a whole song. So, I told James and Kerry, about this and we agreed that that whole song was just acting. I didn’t want Kerry thinking I was actually trying to seduce him and have him, no, I didn’t want that.” April explained, pointing to Kerry when she first mentioned her.   
“One more thing then we are done torturing you for now. Who in the world made that dress you wore?” said Erica as Loki turned to look at Bucky and Pietro as they were both red in the face. Loki just smirked before turning back to Erica as he smiled a bit.  
“The fashion was done by my good friend Gina. I knew her since high school and I asked her if she can come in and create the outfits I had to wear in the musical.” April said.  
Wanda comes up and takes the mic from Erica as they then sit back down as George smiles. “So April how in the world did you perfect your French accent?”   
“So I actually took three years of French plus I went to France one summer. Je parle en fait français, allemand et espagnol.*(*I actually speak French, German and Spanish)” April said but when she spoke again, it was in French, shocking her friends as Bucky smiled.  
“Clearly you demonstrated your French, can you do so for German and Spanish?” Wanda was so excited.  
“Sure, first up is German. Alexander Hamilton war... so ein.. Schwanzlutscher?**(**Alexander Hamilton was… such a... cocksucker?) And here’s Spanish: Desearía que Erica no me avergonzara así.*** (***I wish Erica didn't embarrass me like that).” April said in fluent Spanish but she was struggling with her German a bit.  
Loki chuckles as he understands every language as Erica looks at him. “What are you laughing about?” Erica says as he looks at her. “She said that she wishes you didn’t embarrass her like that,” Loki said as he accidentally places his hand on top of hers due to sharing the same armrest while smiling. “Next anand, im will reallui embarrass hen. “ (Next time I will really embarrass her. In Elvish/Sindarin) Erica said under her breathe as Loki pretended not to smile from ear to ear.  
The questions continued and cast members answered based on their opinion or they answered directly to their given question.   
“Okay, we can answer one last question before we end this and everyone can go home.” James, the actor for Hamilton, announced.   
Pietro smiled and grabbed the mic as he looked at April. “So my question is for April,” he says as he rubs the back of his neck while April looks at him as he speeds away and comes back with a banquet of white and red gladiolus. “Will you go out on a date with me?” Pietro says as Bucky almost crushes his armrest before Loki and Erica stop him. “Bucky calm down,” Erica says as she realizes Bucky likes April. Romantically.   
“Uhhh, I uh.” April was shocked, she did NOT expect this to happen.  
Pietro was waiting patiently, so was the audience as Natasha and Wanda facepalmed, as the audience started cheering for Pietro and called out to April to say yes.  
“I uh- I really don’t know what to say.” April was speechless.  
“Say yes. Please?” Pietro said as he walked up the stage side to her.  
“....Yes?.....” April said, completely unsure of her answer as Pietro stood in front of her holding out the banquet for her. Meanwhile, Loki, Nat, Wanda, Erica, and George were all dragging Bucky out of the theater quietly because Loki knocked him out before he could kill Pietro.  
April took the flowers as she was engulfed in a hug from Pietro, the audience cheering for them. April felt nice but not the way she imagined, Pietro wasn’t the man that held her heart, it was Bucky that did.   
Did she really said yes to Pietro or did she say it to not hurt his feelings if she said no?  
George pulls out his phone and texted April.

George: What the hell was that? I thought you liked Bucky????? I’m sister confused  
April: I DO! I really do! I just- I don’t know what just happened...  
George: Well you have to fix it fast hunny. Loki and Wanda had to knock Bucky out before he killed Mr. Lover boy quick feet.

Text read at 7:11 pm

George saw this and became concerned. Bucky woke up when they were outside for the next few minutes as he texted her.

Meanwhile, April suddenly left the stage, as everyone packed up to leave. She went into the backstage room, collected her belongings and left to the parking lot. She put her stuff in the car and drove off back to campus. As she drives, tears were falling down her face, Skillet blasting from her radio.

Pietro walked off the stage, feeling happy, and met up with his friends outside, which got him a punch in the stomach by his sister and surprisingly a punch from Loki to the face.  
“What in Odin’s name was that Pietro?!!” Loki says as picks him up and holds him against the wall because oddly enough he liked to see Bucky and April together as Erica watches.  
“What do you mean, what’s wrong with me?! I just simply asked April out!! I want to take her as mine,” Pietro simply said, completely confused why his friends and sister was upset at this.  
“Pietro, you practically forced April to say yes. You didn’t let her give a truthful answer!” Natasha wanted to skin Pietro alive for the stunt he pulled on April.  
“Everyone calm down for one second,” Erica says as Loki looks at her a bit confused. “Trust me okay,” Erica walks over and puts her hand on Loki’s shoulder as he lets Pietro go but he still holds Pietro to the wall with Magic.  
“Wait, where’s April?” Wanda realized, they were standing outside for the past twenty minutes, everyone went home already.  
“I’ll try to call her,” George said, putting the phone to his ear. The call immediately went to voicemail. George tried two more times but he only got the same results.  
“April’s not picking up, it immediately goes straight to voicemail,” George said, putting his phone in his pocket.  
“Loki can I see your dagger for a second?” Erica says as she looks at Loki.   
"What for?" Loki questioned but Erica ushered him to give it to her with her hand.  
"Please Loki?" Erica needed his dagger.  
"Of course." Loki handed over the dagger. Before anyone realized it Erica was holding the blade of the dagger against Pietro’s throat.  
"Listen well; You hurt my best friend and I don’t care if I have to fight every single one of the Avengers to get to you but if you don’t apologize to April I will gut you like a fish. And here’s the thing I really like your sister and don’t want to hurt her by hurting you so please find her and apologize,” Erica says while a tear runs down her cheek as Wanda stands next to her a little shocked but also proud as she puts her hand on Erica’s shoulder.   
“Pietro please just apologize. I know you like her but it's just she doesn’t like you like that,” George says as he walks over.  
"How do you know that? She said yes, how complicated can that get? I asked her, I got my answer, and we ARE going on a date!" Pietro was so goddamn stubborn.  
“BECAUSE SHE LIKES JAMES!!!!!!!! YOU INSUFFERABLE THICK HEADED MEWLING QUIM!!! How selfish can you really be to try and make someone go on a date with you because you made a public display of your affection for her? This play was something she was most likely looking forward to and sure Erica and I embarrassed her a bit but it was all in good fun. But you had to GO AND RUIN IT FOR HER!!!!” Loki says as he thought he was actually starting to become good friends with Pietro. “And people say I’m the monster.” was all Loki said before walking away as both Erica and Natasha went with him.  
"You better apologize to April next time I see you, Pietro. Cause if you don't, I'll make SURE that you will suffer the pain I will make you feel." George also threatened.  
Wanda could only look at her brother and give him a disappointed look as she walked away silently, her arms wrapped around herself.  
“You messed up dude,” Natasha says as Pietro is released from the wall by Loki who was tossing his dagger.  
Pietro couldn't say anything at this point. He could only follow his friends silently into the car as they got into the car and set off back to campus.  
The drive back was extremely tense. No one said a word, they either listened to the radio or they had their own music playing through headphones.  
The gang made it to Golden Bear South and upon reaching their floor, they see April sitting outside of her apartment, back against the door. She was wearing a thin sweatshirt and short shorts with her hair in a messy bun. Erica immediately ran to the girl.  
"April?" Erica shook her to realize, April was sleeping. She picked April's head up to see tear stained cheeks and slightly swollen eyes.  
"Oh hun bun," Erica pulled April into a hug as she looked at Loki.  
Loki stepped up and pulled April into his arms as George opened the door for Loki. Loki then walked into April's room and put her under the blanket and tried to make her position as comfortable as possible before leaving.  
Loki looked at the others and gave them a pained look.  
Erica stormed off with a huff, giving Pietro a death glare as she walks by to her own apartment as Wanda and Loki follow Erica as she then face plants on the couch as Crystal and Tressa look at her with Wanda and Loki.  
“Let me guess, something happened at the play?” Tressa said looking at Wanda as she sits down at the kitchen table with Crystal while Loki sits in one of the chairs across from the couch and Wanda joins Erica’s roommates.  
“Yes. My stupid ass brother asked April out during the Q&A with flowers as the cast and audience looked at her which caused her to say yes just to be nice,” Wanda said as she holds her head.  
“The question is why did Pietro really do it? I mean he didn’t know until we told him that Bucky liked April,” Erica said laying on her back now as she stared at the ceiling.  
“I knew Pietro liked April but doing it this way was a bit extreme, even for me,” Loki said as he leaned forward in his chair.  
“My brother when he wants something or someone he will do anything to get it or show that person how much he loves them. When we were little, he was the reason we got a dog. He bugged our parents for months till we got our dog,” Wanda says while Crystal gets up and grabs a stack of cups along with a water pitcher then comes back. The group talked for a couple of hours before turning in while Bucky was in his room thinking and Pietro was running around trying to figure out what he did wrong. 

Meanwhile, April was in her room drawing, after she woke up, as she drank monster while trying to figure out what to do with her current situation. That show was supposed to be her moment and how could she let anything happen that day.  
“I’m so stupid!!” April moaned in aggravation, “I need to call someone,”   
April picked up her phone to see the time, 11:51 pm, and groaned but went to her contacts and called the one person who won’t reject.  
It rang three times before it was picked up.  
“April? What’s going on baby? Are you okay?” A male voice was heard on the other end.  
“Hi, daddy. I’m honestly not okay, and I don’t know what to do,” April felt tears reappear, she blinked to try to keep them at bay.  
“Tell me what happened,” Her father asked.  
“The play was a success, my friends loved it until one of them ruined it at the Q&A session,”  
“What did he do?” Her dad sounded pissed at this point.  
“Well, he came up and asked me to go on a date with him. Normally, I would say no because I don’t see him that way but I had to say yes, since the ENTIRE audience and my fellow cast members were watching. While my friends had to drag my crush out before he killed his friend.” April explained.  
“Well, how about you tell him down and tell him you are not interested?”   
“THAT’S THE THING, HE IS A PERSISTENT JERK!!” April screamed in anger.  
“Kill him and I’ll hide the body for you,”  
“I would Dad but no. That’s for another time,” April smirked.  
“Did I help at all at least? Also, who is this guy anyway? Do I know him?” Her dad asked.  
“Yes, you did Dad. And you somewhat know him, I guess. He’s Quicksilver in the Avengers…” April responded.  
“You’re fucking kidding right?” Her dad asked.  
“No, dead serious. My group of friends that attended my play, consisted of George and Erica but you already know those two. Natasha, Wanda, Pietro, Loki and lastly Bucky,” April explained.  
“So you’re telling me that you are friends with Blackwidow, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, the God of Mischief and the Winter Soldier? And they are attending your college?” Her dad was too calm about this.  
“Yes I am and yes they are,” April said, getting a little worried.  
“My baby is so awesome. They are welcome to stay over or even just come by. Except for Quicksilver, I’ll shoot his ass down before he can start running from me,” Her dad laughed but threatened Pietro at the end.  
“I’ll let them know daddy.” April laughed at his response.  
“Alright, I’ll let you go now, baby. I love you and I’ll transfer some money into your account tomorrow okay?”  
“Okay, daddy. I love you too, have a good night,” April said. They said their goodbyes and hung up their call.  
April leaned back in her chair, grabbing her monster and took a large gulp of it before swallowing. She released a large sigh and got back to drawing on her tablet. Just then she heard a knock on her room door.  
“What do you want- Oh! I didn’t expect you to be here…” April said shocked at the person at her door  
“It’s midnight, who else would it be? I brought food,” Erica says as she holds up two grocery bags.  
“Does that mean you have my Spiced Ham?” April took a bag and saw it inside with rolls of bread, “You know me so well, get in here,” April pulled Erica into her room and closed the door.  
“How are you holding up?” Erica asked her, settling on a spot on April’s comfy bed.  
“Could be better honestly. My dad threatened to kill Pietro on sight though,” April laughed at her dad’s words.  
“Well, Pietro will have to gain your trust back for sure now. All of us yelled at him,” Erica said as someone else then knocked on the door. “Might be Loki, I told him to go get you Oreo cheesecake ice cream from that place you like in NYC,” said Erica as she got up to go to the kitchen.   
“I fucking love you, Erica,” April said as she opened the door to actually show… Bucky?  
“Hi Bucky, what are you doing still up?” April was confused.  
“I just wanted to see if you were okay after everything that happened today, well yesterday,” Bucky said as he looked like he just got back from the gym.  
“I’m doing okay actually. Thank you. You wanna come in, I have Oreo cheesecake ice cream,” April said.  
“Well technically not yet but Loki should be back soon,” Erica said from the kitchen as she was looking for plates.  
“Awesome, but just know this: I’ll only be sharing with ONE person!” April called out to her.  
Bucky laughed at her response, the noise made April’s heart stutter. She blushed and brushed her hair away from her face.  
“That’s me right? It better be me,” Erica said poking her head out from the kitchen, “Because you know I will cut a bitch right?” she said while looking at April with an innocent smile.  
“Don’t worry you won’t have to cut anyone, I brought 2,” Loki said as he stood at the front door.  
“Sup’ Loki,” April greeted, immediately taking a bag and dashing back into her room.  
“What the fuck April?!” Erica was shocked at what she saw.  
“What? It’s mine now,” April entered the kitchen, grabbed a kitchen knife and returned back to her room, Bucky and Loki just stood there watching.  
“Well it's a good thing I got a third,” Loki said as he smiled at Erica. “May I come in?” he said as Erica let him in along with Bucky.  
“Gwet out ofw my rwoom!” April whined but it was muffled due to a mouth full of cheesecake. The cheesecake was already a third gone as it sits on her desk with her in her chair.  
“April, how the hell did you ALREADY eat a third of the cake?! You got the cake LITERALLY two minutes ago!!” Erica exclaimed.   
“I’m a fatass that’s why and I LOVE this cheesecake!” April said before stuffing her face with more cheesecake.  
“And?” Erica said as she sat on the floor with Bucky and Loki as they both smile.  
“And what? The hell you mean ``And?” April asked face scrunched up in confusion as she takes another large bite.   
“Could have grabbed a glass of milk first so you would choke,” Erica said.  
“I don’t drink milk at all. I stopped drinking it in middle school. Always tasted disgusting. They lie by the way. Nutritionists say that drinking milk is healthy but bitch they are WRONG. Drinking so much milk will actually cause your bones to soak up the milk and build up calcium in your bones which make your bones weaker and easier to damage,” April said taking a sip of her Monster.   
“Bitch I live off of milk half the time. Now I’m gonna have to look up doctor articles now,” Erica said as she cut the cheesecake for her, Loki, and Bucky.  
“Then you’ll die quicker I guess,” April shrugged nonchalantly, taking another bite of her cake.  
“I’m actually curious about something, Bucky how many languages can you speak?” April asked the man.  
“I speak German, Russian, Romanian, Latin, Japanese, Spanish and Portuguese,” Bucky listed off the languages he learned while he was still under HYDRA’s control.  
“Woah,” April said, completely in awe as Loki rolls his eyes.  
“Why are you rolling your eyes Loki?” Erica said while handing him a slice of cheesecake.  
“Not to show off or anything but I can speak all languages perfectly,” Loki said before taking a bite of his cheesecake.   
“You are a God!” Erica said in excitement with her hand covering her full mouth. Loki blushed a bit while Bucky looked at April as she continued to eat.  
A couple of hours pass as the small group talks about what they did over the summer for fun as they all start to get tired Erica being the first one to fall asleep.  
“Should we take her to her apartment?” Loki said as Erica was asleep on his shoulder as he looked at April.   
“She can sleepover in my room. Let me pull out the portable mattress,” April went to her closet and pulled out a large black thick rolled-up mattress.  
“Why do you have a portable mattress?” Bucky said as he stood up to stretch while Loki brushed some of Erica’s hair behind her ear as he smiled hoping that she was having a pleasant dream.  
“In case something like this happens,” April smiled at him, rolling it out so it was flat on the floor. April also pulled out an extra pillow with a galaxy print and an extra blanket in a red and black plaid design.  
“Just lay her there,” April told Loki once she placed the pillow at one end. Loki carefully picked up Erica hoping that he doesn’t wake her as she just hugged him in her sleep. Loki just looked shocked for a moment as he looked at Erica then April.  
“Does she normally hug people in her sleep?” Loki asked April a bit concerned but also smiling a bit.  
“She does, it’s normal for her. Whenever she sleeps, she needs something to cuddle and hold close. That’s why she has so many plushies and stuffed animals in her room.” April explained as Loki “tried” to pry her arms off of him so he can lay her down.  
“Hold on,” April went to her closet and pulled out a wolf plushie from her closet.  
April went to Loki and pried Erica’s arms off of him then immediately replaced Loki with the plushie. Erica grabbed it and nuzzled her face into the tail. April then placed the blanket over Erica so she wouldn’t get cold. Loki just smiled as he wanted to be in the wolf’s place now.  
“You like her don’t you?” Bucky asked Loki as April turned to look at them.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about James,” Loki said as he looked at Bucky then back to Erica smiling as he got up.  
“Just admit it, you have feelings for Erica,” April as she gave the God a smirk.  
“Maybe but if I might talk to you alone April about this?” Loki said with a serious tone as Bucky just nodded to April.  
“I’ll watch her. You two go talk,” Bucky said smiling at April.  
“Fine,” April says as she leads Loki to the living room where they both sit down as he then talks about what his mother told him about his soulmate and how he would be drawn to her. Loki also talked about how concerned he was if she wasn’t his soulmate because he doesn’t want to hurt Erica.  
“So let me get this straight. If she is your soulmate on this year’s Blood Moon on Halloween Erica will get her powers unlocked by your magic,” April says as she looks at Loki.  
“Correct,” Loki said while looking at his hands.  
“And you obviously are attracted to her in more than one way,” April says while putting her hair into a ponytail.  
“Yes. Last year around this time I felt a pull to Pennsylvania and I didn’t know why. It must be her but I can’t be sure till All Hallow’s Eve,” Loki said as he held his head in his hands.  
“So just be her best guy friend until then. She hasn’t trusted a guy since her stupid ass bitch of ex-boyfriend broke up with her. So I say that you must have connected with her on some level other than you both being art majors and book worms,” April says smiling at the god.  
“Well, our birthdays are both in February. Her’s is the fifth and mine the ninth,” Loki says as he smiles a bit to himself.  
“Shut up no way!” April said almost yelling due to her being so surprised. Loki just chuckled.  
“No, I’m being serious. Our birthdays are only 4 days apart,” Loki says as he smiles and looks at April.  
“That’s just crazy though. Do you know the odds of that?” April asks Loki.  
“About 1 in 5 million,” Loki says as he looks at the floor. “So what should I do honestly? Because I barely know her but it feels like I’ve known her all my life. Here I am a former villain who thought that all Midgardians were made to be ruled and for what. Gods, what was I thinking back then? I mean what will she think of my past, will she one day think I’m not worth it?” he says as he then stares out the window trying to keep himself together.  
“All I can say Loki is, be yourself. Erica always hated people who tried to be who they aren't. She prefers people who are themselves and are true to her. So what if you were a villain? That's her type. I can tell you how many villain characters that she prefers over the hero character. The reason behind that: the villains always had a backstory that is more interesting than the heroes. If you love her, go get her Loki, cause I can tell you that she wants you too," April laid a hand on his knee and gave him a heartfelt explanation.  
“Well, I might just get to know her first. I just don’t want to start something with her and her getting hurt because she may not be my soulmate. So if I may borrow your best friend till I know for sure?” Loki says looking up at April.  
“Go ahead, I’m not stopping you nor I will ever,” April said as unbeknown to them Sam was listening.  
“Thank you, Now if you’ll excuse me I’ll be heading to bed,” Loki said while standing up.  
“Goodnight Loki,” April said.  
“Be good,” Loki said as he left the apartment leaving a sleeping Erica and a very much awake Bucky alone with April.  
“So,...”Bucky said as he came out of her room to give Erica privacy to sleep. “Loki does like her?” he said as he sits next to April.  
“Very much so but he’s uncertain so he wants to be her best friend for now,” April explained, pulling her legs underneath her, “Is it just me or are you still hungry even though we BOTH ate cheesecakes?” April asked, staring into the kitchen.  
“Yeah, that cheesecake was delicious but I am still hungry,” Bucky agreed, causing April to stand from the couch and walk to the kitchen and grabbed a pan from the rack.  
“Then I’ll cook something to eat,” April said, pulling out ingredients. She pulled out lettuce, tomatoes, broccoli, breadcrumbs, rice, beef, sliced pork, and others.  
“Are you really going to cook at- 2 in the morning?” Bucky asked, standing behind her, watching April pull everything together.  
“Why not? I could also make my lunch in the process,” April said and closing the double doors to the kitchen, so it wouldn’t disturb her roommates, and started prepping the food.  
“So what are you going to make?” Bucky saw her cutting the beef into small cubes.  
“I’m making us white rice with steamed broccoli, salad, and grilled beef. As for my lunch and maybe yours as well, white rice with salad, fried pork and sliced boiled eggs. The eggs I can do in the morning,” April said as she started putting the beef on the squared grill and the broccoli in her steamer. The pot of white rice was also easy to make. As that was going she had given Bucky instructions to start on how to cook their lunch. 

Soon enough, their lunches were packed and put in the fridge at 4 in the morning and they were eating a nice plate of April’s cooked food.  
“This is so good,” Bucky said as he stuffed himself with the beef.  
“I know, you can thank my mom for giving me her recipes and teaching me how to cook as she does,” April agreed, her mouth full of food as well.  
“I don’t mean to alarm you but Sam has been standing by the bathroom for the past couple minutes probably heard everything that you and Loki said. I’d be careful around him,” Bucky whispers to April.  
“Of fucking course, he would...Fuck!” April whispered in a harsh tone, ”He probably wants Loki too and that’s why; he’s jealous that Erica could have Loki than him,” April thought, putting her dirty fork in the sink and throwing out the paper plate she used for her dish.  
“He’s still there doll,” Bucky says as he puts his fork in the sink.  
“Sam, go to your room and stop eavesdropping on conversations that don’t involve you!!” April said loud enough for Sam to hear as Sam sighs before going back to his room.  
“Sam tends to eavesdrop on conversations I would have with my friends and involve himself in and just take over as if he was apart of it when he wasn’t,” April explained in an angry tone.  
“So I take it that the conversation with Loki he heard and now is gonna try and do what exactly????” Bucky asked as he sat back down at the kitchen table.  
“He’ll most likely either a: try to have Loki fall for him instead of Erica or b: literally fight Erica to the death for Loki which is honestly stupid to me,” April said.  
“Why do I feel like that’s actually going to somehow happen?” Bucky said chuckling a bit as he looked at April.  
“It will. Sam gets very, and I mean VERY, defensive on the people he fans so in return he WILL fight Erica for Loki,” April said as they walked back into her room.  
Erica was knocked out, she was snoring but that made April let out a small laugh at the girl.  
“You going to your room?” April asked Bucky as she pulled her sweatshirt off to reveal her thin black tank top and her red sleeping short shorts.   
“If I got to my room I might murder Pietro for what happened yesterday. If I may stay over, I’ll sleep on the couch,” said as he looked at her with those beautiful blue eyes.  
“No, you can sleep with me,” April casually said until she realized what she had just said, “I-I mean if you want to!” April tried to defuse the wrong impression. Bucky just blushed a bit.   
“Sorry doll but I tend to move a bit too much in my sleep due to nightmares. I don’t want you to get hurt,” Bucky said as he looked at his metal arm.  
“That’s okay. I don’t mind, I mean I move a lot, one time my sister was sleeping over and she left to use the bathroom in the middle of the night. She came back to see me hogging the entire bed somehow. But anyway, I don’t mind if you sleep with me, maybe I can help you with your dreams. Or maybe you just need someone close to you,” April suggested as she sat in her bed and started going under her comforter.  
“Maybe,” Bucky says as he sighs, “Do you have an extra pillow?” Bucky said as he smiled.  
“What for?” April scooted over to make room on the bed, “They’re in the closet,”  
“So I don’t hog your’s,” Bucky said as he got up and went to the closet, grabbed two pillows, took off his jacket and sneakers, then walked back over to the bed where he then laid down next to April.  
“Thank you Bucky,” April said as she snuggled into her pillow, her left arm touching his as she lay on her right side with her left arm over her chest.  
“Goodnight doll,” Bucky said before turning the light off as he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

The Next Morning

Erica woke up, thankfully it was 9 in the morning when she has class at 11.  
She looked around to see herself in April's room and looked up at the bed. She got up to wake her friend up but the sight she saw shocked her. But in a good way.  
She immediately grabbed her phone from the floor and started taking pictures of the scene before her. A couple of minutes later Erica left for her room to go change as she texted Loki and Wanda the photos as she runs right into Loki.   
“Oh sorry. Oh morning Loki,” Erica said as she looked up at the God who was smiling.  
“Good morning,” Loki said. “What are you so happy about this morning?” he says as he then gets a text notification.  
“Take a look at your phone and you’ll see why,” Erica sang softly and happily as she continues to walk to her apartment as he looks at his phone.  
“You’re joking!” Loki says as he calls after Erica.  
“Nope!” was all Erica said before entering her apartment as Loki looked at the photo of April and Bucky cuddling in their sleep.  
After a couple of minutes, Erica comes out of her apartment in a black pair of ankle boots, a black leather pencil skirt that ends right above her knees, a dark blue long sleeve poet shirt with a silver belt around her waist, two silver wrist cuffs on each wrist, and her smile natural makeup as her hair was brushed and braided perfectly leaving Loki in awe as he waited for her.  
“What do you think?” Erica says as she puts on her backpack while looking at Loki smiling.  
“You look amazing, something important today?” Loki said as they began to walk to the elevator as Wanda joins them.  
“Well today I have a meeting with some people about some things, then I have to catch both of you up on the astronomy notes, and I have to catch you up on the Shakespeare notes,” Erica said as she pushed the elevator button.  
“So what time should we meet up?” Wanda says as she checks her phone. “No way Bucky and April cuddling?” she says as she looks at Erica.  
“YUP! Woke up and saw them cuddling. It was adorable,” Erica said as the elevator door opened as they all walk in.  
“So we can meet a little after 5 before class and I can give you the notes to copy, sounds good?” said Erica as Wanda nodded yes.  
“Just tell me where and I’ll be there,” Loki said smiling a bit.  
“How about we meet at the library because it’s close to Grim,” said Wanda as the elevator doors open and they all walk together to North Campus.  
“Sounds good to me,” said Erica and Loki in unison as they then look at each other and laugh while Wanda smiles.  
Once on the Northside of campus Wanda says her goodbyes and heads to class then Loki and Erica go get breakfast at Starbucks order food and sit down waiting till they got their names called.   
“So how did you sleep last night?” Loki said as he got out his sketchbook.  
“Well, I slept okay. The last thing I remember was the feeling of somebody holding or carrying me to bed,” Erica said as she looked at Loki was smirking a bit but before Loki could speak.  
“Earl Grey Tea with Ham & Cheese Croissant for Loki and Dragon Fruit Refresher with Double-Smoked Bacon, Cheddar & Egg Sandwich for Erica,” said the barista  
“I’ll get our food,” Loki said while smiling before he got up and walked to the counter as Erica smiled and watched Loki as he came back with their breakfast.  
“Here you go m’lady, “ Loki said while handing Erica her drink and a sandwich.  
“Why thank you, my lord,” Erica said while smiling before taking a bite of her favorite sandwich as Loki sat down.  
“I think half of the room looked at me when I got our food,” Loki said as he put his tea down.  
“Well, you are you. Some people give fake names for their order so people look at them,” Erica said with a full mouth.  
“Maybe that’s it,” Loki said as he began to eat his breakfast.  
After they finished eating they headed to Sharadin as Erica decided now would be a good time for Loki to get acquainted with the art building.  
“So since you are new let me give you a tour of Sharadin or how all us art majors call it “Our Second Home”,” Erica said as opened the door for Loki.  
“Thank you m’ lady,” Loki said before Erica follows him into the building. While Erica gives Loki a tour of Sharadin and talking about the professors and classes she had the last semester he listens happily before she stops outside her Art History classroom.  
“If you need me, text me Loki, okay?” Erica said smiling at him.  
“Trust me I will,” Loki said as Erica went in her classroom early to review notes with friends along with some other important matters.

Meanwhile in April’s Room

April stirred in her sleep, slowly waking up. She squinted to see the time on her clock, 10:01.  
Guess it was a good thing for April’s theater professor to give them Monday off from having to perform Hamilton.  
She felt a weight on her back and arms wrapped around her. She turned her head to see Bucky’s head resting on her shoulder, his metal arm wrapped around her waist and legs tangled with hers.   
She blushed red, not expecting this but she smiled and turned in his arms. She snuggled closer to his him, Bucky shifting and pulling her closer to him, as she is slowly pulled back to sleep. That was until Bucky started stirring and he slowly opened his eyes to connect to hers.  
“What time is it doll?” Bucky said as he was half asleep not really knowing that he was holding her.  
“It just turned 10. How did you sleep?” April asked, brushing the hair away from his face carefully.  
“I slept good for once. Wait, did you say 10? I have class at 11,” Bucky said as he looked at April as he remembered that he was in her bed as he blushed a bit.  
“You want breakfast?” April asked, knowing her roommates are already in class, except George, his classes always start at noon.  
“I would like that very much,” Bucky agreed as he let April sit up.   
“Sausages, bacon and toast sound good?” April stretched her arms above her head, causing her shirt to rise up as Bucky told himself to look away and he did.  
“Where did Erica go?” Bucky said as he looked at the empty mattress on the floor.  
“She has class at 11 so she most likely left to go back to her room to get ready for class,” April responded as they walked out of her room and into the kitchen. George was sitting there drinking coffee.  
“Did you just wake up Georgie?” April asked.  
George only groaned as he looked through his phone.  
“I’ll take that as a yes. Did you eat something or want me to make you a plate?” April asked, George, looked at her and gave her a pleading look.  
“I’ll make you a plate,” April said pulling out the bacon, sausages, and bread as Bucky sits down at the kitchen table across from George.  
“How did you sleep, George?” Bucky says as he puts his shoes back on.  
“Slept alright, I was playing games until 4 in the morning so I heard April yelled at Sam for being nosy again. Honestly, Sam doesn't know when to keep to himself sometimes and it pisses me off,” George said to Bucky, April at the stove cooking.  
“Sam always had an eavesdropping problem?” said Bucky as he looked at George.  
“As far as we have known him, he does,” April said, plating the food in three portions and setting the plates on the table.  
“Looks delicious,” Bucky says before eating.   
“Glad you like them. I prefer to use a pan than microwave them like the idiotic lazy people,” April said, shoving a sausage link in her mouth.  
“Why do people put them in the microwave?” Bucky asks as he finishes eating.  
“Because people are disgusting and don’t know how to properly cook,” April said.  
“That explains it. Thank you for breakfast. Well, I have to be off doll,” Bucky said as he got up and put his plate in the sink as he washed it.“See you later?” he said as he turned off the water as he then dried the plate.  
“Of course, Bucky, I’ll see you later,” April said as she finished her food as Bucky waved bye as he left the apartment.  
“What?” April asked George, he was staring down at her.   
“He called you doll. Is that normal for you? Is there something going on with you two already?” George sipped his coffee loudly, causing April to laugh at his antics.  
“No George, nothing is happening,” April said, releasing a breathless laugh.  
“At least not yet,” George inputted.  
“Exactly,” April declared.  
“So you are meeting him for lunch,” George said as he sipped his coffee a little louder.   
“Yes? What of it?” April asked, placing her plate in the sink.  
“You have to deal with fast boi first,” George says as he drinks his coffee finishing it.  
“Ugggggghhhhhhhh!!!”   
“Hey Erica threatened him with a knife so you should be good,” George said as he stood up and washes his cup.  
“That’s my girl,” April was so proud of Erica.  
“Loki gave her the knife too,” George said as he grabbed a glass for water.  
“Hell. Yeah,” April cheered from her room, she was changing clothes for her classes.   
“Well, I’m gonna game for a while,” George says as he walks past April’s room. “Remember to use protection sister,” was all George said before closing his door.  
“GEORGE!!” April blushed a dark red.   
“LOVE YOU APRIL!!!!” George yells through the door.  
“He’s lucky I love him,”

As the day went on Loki was getting his classes done due to not having the supplies he needs and the professors being terrified of him. When he decided he would surprise Erica and wait for her in the library with some food so he decided to text April about what Erica’s favorite foods were.

11:45- Loki( The Ultimate Slytherin) - Hey April what’s Erica’s favorite food???  
11:46- April - Well it depends on what exactly she eats. I know she enjoys caesar salad, grilled chicken sandwich with melted cheese and BBQ sauce on both sides of the sandwich.   
11:48- The Ultimate Slytherin - Something that she would eat for a late lunch while she helps me and Wanda with notes for class.  
11:50- April - Well, as far as I know, she enjoys pulled pork and sweet potato fries.  
11:51- The Ultimate Slytherin - Thank you April.

After Loki found out what to get Erica he gathered his books and heading into town after the Professor let him leave early to get supplies. Meanwhile, Bucky was waiting for April.  
Bucky was in the Library by the Book and Brew shop in a silent room. Bucky had texted Erica and had asked her what was April’s favorite coffee drink and snack to eat while studying.

11:50- Bucky(April’s BOI ^_^) - Erica, what is April’s food to eat during studying hours?  
11:51- Erica X3 - Why you ask?? ?-?  
11:52- April’s BOI ^_^ - Because I’m in the library, waiting for her so we can study. I wanted to buy her something to eat and drink.  
11:52- Erica X3 - Well, she really loves that Starbucks drink Strawberry Acai with a cheese danish BUT!! If it’s a coffee drink, then get her a Cinnamon Roll Latte with extra cream from the Book and Brew shop inside.  
11:53- April’s BOI ^_^ - Thank you, Erica!  
11:54- Erica X3 - No problem Bucky!

Bucky got up and walked out of the room to the small store and waited in line. After he got the food and drinks, he almost bumped into Wanda as he exited.   
“Oh, sorry Wanda,” Bucky said.  
“It's fine Bucky,” Wanda said as she looked over her stack of sheet music.  
“What are you doing here? I thought you had guitar class at noon?” Bucky asked   
“He canceled the class for today but I have to go back to his class at 3 so he can catch me up. A little help?” Wanda said as the sheets were starting to fall.  
“Of course!” Bucky grabbed some sheets and opened the door to the room he rented out.  
“Thank you,” Wanda said, slightly letting the sheets slam on the large table. “ So you waiting for April?” she says as she sits down after taking her guitar off her back.  
“Yeah, I asked her for help to catch me up on history since she already took the classes I’m enrolled in,” Bucky explained with a dust of red on his cheeks, “And I thought it would be nice if I bought her coffee and a snack,”  
“That’s so sweet of you Bucky, “ Wanda says as she takes out her lunch.  
“I guess,” He shied away from the girl.  
“Nervous?” said Wanda as she took a bite of her sandwich.  
“Yeah, I am. I feel so much with April than I have ever felt,” Bucky said, taking a sip from his water bottle.  
“Oooooooo,” Wanda says while smiling at Bucky as she texts Vision.


End file.
